Big Bang Attack
& or & or & |similar='Big Bang Burst Big Bang Cannon Big Bang Crash Cosmic Cannon Flash Bang Photon Bomber' }} is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball franchise]]. It makes its debut in chapter 150 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and "The Secret of Dr. Gero" (the 130th episode of the Dragon Ball Z anime), which premiered on March 11, 1992. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm and opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful whitish-yellow energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud, making it reminiscent of the supposed Japanese obsession with nuclear explosions. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Like the Final Flash, it officially debuted during the Androids Saga, but a similar unnamed version was used during the Namek Saga during Vegeta's second fight with Zarbon. Vegeta first used the official Big Bang Attack against Android 19 during the same battle that he first fought as a Super Saiyan. The attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, during a Kamehameha duel between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, Vegeta used a similar attack to distract Cell so that Gohan could launch all of his power to destroy the evil android, but it was yellow and differently shaped. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler against Meta-Cooler. In his Majin form, Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito also used it against Super Buu, but it is shaped into a beam, rather than a sphere, while retaining its enormous attack power. Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 2, used a variation of this form of the attack to try to stop Kid Buu, but to no effect as the Majin was able to reshape himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroyed whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, used an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but now has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Appearance and power The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors. White is the standard and usual color. In some games, Big Bang Attack, even while in the Super Saiyan state is whitish-blue. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta can charge this attack to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color and is named Big Bang Burst. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II , Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast doesnn't explode until Vegeta uses an unnamed Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Beam Attacks